1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a brake-by-wire system, and more particularly, to initializing brakes of a brake-by-wire system in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a BBW (Brake-by-wire System) of a vehicle operates to brake wheels without using hydraulic pressure.
An EMB (Electro Mechanical Brake) or an EWB (Electro Wedge Brake) is applied to the BBW, and in general, the EWB is applied to the front wheels and the EMB is applied to the rear wheels.
The EMB generates clamping force, using an actuator that uses high voltage of 42V and the EWB generates clamping force by self-energizing the power of an actuator in a wedge structure.
The clamping force means braking force of a vehicle which is generated between a pad and a wheel disc.
By using an actuator for the EWB and the EMB, as described above, an initializing process for diagnose breakdown of the actuator and keeping the air gap of a worn pad is performed to ensure braking stability.
In initializing, the actuator operates to the upper and lower limits of the operational range and the worn pad should be compensated to keep the initial air gap, and accordingly, high braking performance can be achieved, as compared with a hydraulic brake system.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.